midnight_evilfandomcom-20200214-history
Green Urklings
The green ones had round bellies and piercing blue eyes. She said they could be heard if you walked deep in the swamp at night. The would dance around their tiny campfires, which would appear only as tiny flickering lights through the trees. They were the least lethal of the three tribes, but every bit as evil. The Green Urklings are a species of Urkling and antagonists in Midnight Evil. Appearance The Green Urklings resemble their differently coloured kin, in that they are small goblin-like creatures around two feet tall with large hands, feet and a bulbous head. They have hair on their hands, feet and scalp, sharp claws on each digit and large fangs. Their eyes glow blue in the dark, and they have round bellies. Most notably their skin is coloured green. The Green Urklings are not impervious to harm, however they cannot be killed. Story The Green Urklings are first described by The Author in Chapter 1 after they were found eating the corpse of Maggie O'Brian after the Unnamed Village was founded accidentally in the middle of the Urkling's territory. At first the incident is attributed to a pack of wolves, but the true nature of the attack is discovered after the Author manages to capture on in a jar, only to find that the Urklings cannot be killed. The Green Urklings eventually find themselves trapped within the Urkling's Book alongside the other Urklings after the Author uses druidic magic to ensnare them, only able to be freed if a child opens and read the book. At some point William Crinkle discovers the book containing the Urkling's in his attic, and the Green Urklings escape alongside their siblings when he begins to read it. After being imprisoned they are famished and seeking revenge, and attempt to attack William not only to devour him but also to prevent him from reading the book in its entirety, as this is the only way to return the Urklings back to its page. Gameplay The Green Urklings follow the same behavior patterns as the other Urklings: they hide behind or under various furnishings of William's Bedroom and will attempt to attack the player sitting on the bed. Urklings are only able to attack if they remain unwatched, so will move while the player is reading their book. When they pop up from their hiding spot, the player needs to move the crosshair over the creature which will drive it back below it's cover. Failing to do so in time will result in a jumpscare and a game over. The Green Urklings differ from the other variants in that they make the most audible sound cues and have the longest grace period in which the player can repel them before they attack. Trivia *The Green Urklings are the only Urkling colour to be active during every chapter, barring the Preface. *The Green Urklings are the first to be encountered, both in terms of gameplay and in terms of story. Gallery Green right bed.jpg|A Green Urkling at the right side of the bed Green bed left.jpg|A Green Urkling at the left side of the bed Green left door.jpg|A Green Urkling at the left door Green cardboard box.jpg|A Green Urkling behind the cardboard box Category:Urklings Category:Chapter 1 Category:Chapter 2 Category:Chapter 5 Category:Chapter 6 Category:Chapter 7 Category:Chapter 3 Category:Chapter 4